Mi secreto
by Xime Maslow
Summary: Basada en un hecho real, historia creada por una excelente amiga. Un chico se la pasa acosando a otro, y éste no sabe si es amor o solo fastidio
1. El inicio del caos

23 de noviembre del 2012

Ayer me ha pasado algo sin igual, ayer en la clase de 7:30 un tipo llamado Kendall me ha fastidiado y picaba mi orgullo…

-No te atreves a besar estos labios- me lo decía burlándose.

-Jaja claro , si, lo que digas- le contestaba

-Míralos no se te antoja? Solo uno. no te atreves- continuaba jodiendo.

-¡Basta déjame seguir con mi trabajo por favor!-

-No, hasta que me beses!-

"Que se creía este tipo diciéndome eso?!" pensaba, esta loco alguien podía vernos y escuchar el escándalo que estaba formando… pero volteaba a ver a los compañeros y todos estaban enfocados en sus asuntos, nadie prestaba atención a mi escándalo ni siquiera el profesor.

Entonces yo fastidiado le sujete la cabeza y le solté el beso… sin más preámbulos, creí que con ello me dejaría en paz pero no .. Todo empeoro…

-¡Creí que no te atreverías! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- dijo muy asombrado.

-Jaja ya ves, así de simple, no me retes que cumplo- dije muy orgulloso.

Él se había quedado en shock por el beso; que pensaba que conmigo estaba jugando pues se topó con la pared. Luego de un rato después de que se me calmo el enojo y él volvió en sí, acabe mi trabajo, lo envié al email del profesor y di acción para que se apagara el pc, en ello guardaba mis cosas y él volvía a joder.

-Has acabado?-

-Si, ya me retiro. Bye!-

El sujetando mi pierna izquierda me soltó un beso en mis labios tiernamente aterrador. Yo creo que no reaccione medio segundo y después volví en sí, aterrado agarre mi mochila y salí del corredor de computadoras en el que me hallaba y fui a el ultimo corredor donde se encontraban mis amigos; yo nervioso empecé a platicar con Katie y Camille.

-Camille necesitan ayuda?-

-Si, por favor no entiendo esa fórmula de Excel- señalando lo que no entendia.

Yo me tome mi tiempo explicándoles y resolviendo las dudas de ambas, en ese momento a dos computadoras de distancia aparece Kendall ayudando a su buen amigo James; yo en shock por la sorpresa no seguí explicando y me apure a hacer su trabajo queriendo acabar antes, y les dije a Katie y Camille que lo enviaran. Camine aterrado hacia la puerta del salón y en esos momentos me detuvo alguien

-Ya te vas sin despedirte… que grosero!- me dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Asustado voltee mi cabeza para saber quién era…

-Jo! Lo siento , jaja, bye me voy antes estoy cansado- cpnteste dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ok bye Logan cuídate- contesto y seguio su camino a la salida de la intitución.

Yo apresurado seguí caminado y Kendall me sostuvo del brazo; yo no supe cómo reaccionar así que solo balbusee.

-Jaja ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! Me voy tengo sueño no he dormido…- dije bostezando

-Vaya enserio pobre de ti bye- me abrazo y de la nada volteo a los alrededores y me soltó un beso en mis labios; yo me sonroje y salí corriendo del salón, creyendo que me seguiría corrí por el pasillo vacio, baje las escaleras, atravesé el patio de la institución y al fin salí.

Para mi suerte en esos momentos pasaba el bus; me subí y me sentía a salvo.

Llegue a mi departamento en 30 min. Corrí hacia mi cuarto, me eche en mi cama, me tape y ya no supe de mi.


	2. Crece mi confusion

24 de noviembre del 12

Dios ayer viernes fue extraño y aburrido, agregando que no quería ir al instituto.

Me levante a las 11:00 am. sin ganas de nada, cabizbajo me aliste para ir al instituto.

Me subí al bus ya eran las 02:15 pm. sin duda iba tarde. En él me encontré a Katie, nos vimos y salude.

¡Hola Katie! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

¡Logan, hola! Amanecí bien, gracias; pero sin ganas de ir al instituto

Si comprendo. Y ¿si pudiste mandar el email?

Si, gracias. Oye ayer te fuiste muy rápido, ¿Qué te paso? , te comportabas extraño.

Ah? No, nada, nada! Solo era el cansancio créeme.

Para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado, así que bajamos del bus y teníamos que caminar (8 cuadras).

A mí no me engañas, nos conocemos desde hace 4 años. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nada, he dicho!

Me sentía atacado por una vieja amiga, que claro que me conocía. Callados caminamos 5 calles y en eso no pude aguantar más así que hable.

Te diré pero guarda el secreto y llévatelo a la tumba

Si, lo juro. Ahora ¡suéltalo todo! – me decía con ojos de ansiedad –

Está bien. Si sabes ¿Quién se sienta a lado mío verdad?

Sí. "Ella" o ¿me equivoco?

No a "ella" no me refiero. Si no al equipo que tengo a lado.

Ahh! Hablas de Kendall, ¿no?

Si, el. Bueno ayer…

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo?

Habíamos llegado al instituto, así que paramos afuera a sacar credenciales; ya en mano pasamos y atravesando el patio principal en dirección al salón, se lo dije todo.

Él me estaba retando, que no me atrevía a besarlo y …

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lo besaste? ¡No te creo!

¡Shhh! Baja la voz, ¡alguien podría escuchar! Y si, ¡lo bese!

Jajaja! No me sorprende, alguien te reta y tú ¡no te dejas!

Acabas de decir "no te creo" y ahora dices que "no me sorprende", eres extraña

A lo que me refiero es que no me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, me sorprende con quien lo has hecho. No creí el que fuera así.

Pues ya vez, me he quedado congelado cuando llegue a mi departamento.

Sí, me imagino. Pero si solo es un rato no afecta.

Si, tienes razón. Aun así quisiera poder hablarle para que me explique todo.

Ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del salón D-015 siendo las 02:40 pm, sin duda llegando tarde. Era clase de Literatura, sin duda aburrida pero importante, aun así entramos.

Ya está allí la profesora ¿Entramos Logie?

Si …

¿Se puede pasar profesora?

Si, adelante! Llegando tarde de nuevo Katie y Logan

Si, lo sentimos – Dijimos los dos apenados

Buscando asiento solo había 2 disponibles y para mi desgracia enfrente de Kendall y a lado suyo. Katie corrió hacia el asiento que quedaba delante de Kendall así que no me quedo más que sentarme junto a él.

Llegando tarde eh? Te has de sentir muy malo ¿no?

¡Cállate! Quiero poner atención a lo que resta de la clase

Yo puse "atención" a la clase, esta concluyo y con ella el pretexto de ignorarlo.

Saluda

Hola, Kendall

Jajá... esperaba otra cosa, está bien por el momento – lo decía con voz casi audible, en un susurro de hecho –

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada, nada. Hola, ¿porque es el retraso hoy?

Porque me quede platicando con Katie.

Ah está bien, tenemos Lógica ¿verdad?

Si, suerte. Bye

Me salí del laberinto de sillas y atravesé el salón. Fui a saludar a Camille y a los otros. Y acordamos ir a comer.

Muchos recursadores salieron así que quedaron lugares libres. Me senté junto a Camille. Se pasó rápido la clase y se hacía más grande el hambre.

Fuimos a comer y de regreso, ya afuera del salón, vi a Kendall jugando ping-pong, lo ignore y nos sentamos en las jardineras a platicar sobre cosas sin importancia. Yo con la necesidad de ir al baño (ya que había tomado 1l. te agua) me separe del grupo y me dirigí al baño más próximo.

En las escaleras alguien me detuvo…

Logie!

Yo no quería voltear, así que seguí subiendo las escaleras

Hazme caso Logan!

Hola…. – voltee y dios que susto solo era Carlos – Carlos!

¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué me ignorabas?

Quiero ir al baño…

Ok, ¡te acompaño!

Así que los dos fuimos al baño. El me espero afuera y yo me apresure. Salí y no lo vi, camine poco, baje las escaleras y allí estaba, le dije que estaba sentado por allá (señale las jardineras) y él se despidió porque tenía clase.

Acabo la hora libre que teníamos y subí al laboratorio de inglés. Se hizo un lío (ya que el salón está dividido en sección a y b). Mi profesora y la profesora del b estaban en el laboratorio discutiendo con la puerta cerrada, mientras todo el salón estaba afuera sin saber nada, yo estaba solo sentado a metro y medio de la puerta escuchando música. Sentí que alguien se acercaba pero no preste atención, voltee y vi quien era… Kendall.

Tu sección nos quita la hora de laboratorio

¿Mande? – le decía mientras me quitaba y guardaba mis audífonos.

Que tu sección está en el lugar equivocado, hoy nos toca laboratorio.

¿Y? no me interesa, lo siento.

mmm! Enserio bueno creo que te tienes que ir

¿Por qué? ¿Eh?

Por qué tu sección ya se está yendo.

Ah?! – voltee y era cierto – ¡maldición! , Bye. Nos vemos en mate.

Si, Adiós

Corrí y tuve ingles en el D-015 y salió antes de las 7:30 pm la profesora, así que tuvimos 10 min. Antes de que llegara el de matemáticas. Abrí la puerta del salón y ¡Sorpresa! Toda la sección b estaba afuera esperando.

Salude a varios amigos. Y entre ellos James, que no me caía mal pero tampoco bien. Y con James estaba Kendall.

Acompáñame a comprar a la cooperativa – le decía Kendall a James

Sí, claro – Se iban los dos

Yo fui al salón por mi mochila ya que la prefecta nos dijo que el de matemáticas no llegaría. Acompañe a Camille a su salón de música y de regreso fui a la cooperativa. Me tope a Katie que dijo que se iría con alguien más de regreso. Me senté en una jardinera y Kendall venia en dirección hacia mí. Creí que alucinaba ya que la jardinera estaba cerca de la salida. Él se despidió de James y vio que se fue y se sentó junto a mí.

Hola de nuevo, no pensabas irte sin decirme adiós ¿verdad?

No, como crees – le decía yo nervioso

Mmm, bueno y ¿Qué tal tu día?

Bien, gracias y adiós me voy es la hora en la que pasa el bus

Ah si las 8:20 ... está bien vamos

Caminamos, salimos del instituto y estábamos en la parada del bus. El bus llego y antes de que me subiera el me detuvo

Adiós, Te quiero – me lo decía al oído y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Bye! – dije en un susurro.

No puedo evitarlo aunque quiera – me decía riendo con voz baja mientras me agarraba con un brazo la cintura y con el otro mi cabeza… y boom! Soltó el beso, tierno, cálido y sin duda suave y delicado.

Yo me sentía confundido, quería llorar y desaparecer, era imposible así que solo me subí al bus sin decir una sola palabra. Todo el transcurso del instituto a mi departamento no deje de pensar en el beso, entre a mi casa y me acosté decidido a dormir.


	3. Enfriamiento de cabeza

26 de Noviembre del 2012

El fin de semana me ha servido para "tranquilizarme", tengo la sospecha de que hoy será un día tranquilo.

Salí con Katie al teatro (crédito a mi maestra de Orientación), compre lo necesario para la semana, sí este fue un día cualquiera.

28 de Noviembre del 2012

Lamento no haber escrito pero no paso nada importante el lunes y martes ya sabes…Kendall "el pequeño dolor de cabeza" " como he decidido llamarlo me beso el lunes, pero esta vez fue diferente no sentí esa chispa que siempre simplemente lo sentí frío, distante, sin importancia y supongo que fue por el beso que ocurrió pocas horas antes con mi ex-novio, ya que al momento del beso aun tenia la película de sus labios sobre los míos.

El martes fue raro, en el salón comenzamos a leer "Don Juan Tenorio" y jajajaja! adivina quien fue el "Don Juan"… si así es Kendall. Leyó sin duda con una voz pasional y lo mas gracioso era que en ciertos versos me miraba sé que indirectamente me los dedicaba.

El sábado que fue la obra de teatro no lo vi aunque asegura y jura que fue, yo, yo no lo note y realmente no me importa. Llego la noche y con ello sus besos fueron 5 min. completos de besarnos solo separados por la necesidad del aire. Se que tal vez es solo un juego pero he aceptado jugar y con sus reglas.

19 de Noviembre del 2012

Ayer fue advertido indirectamente de lo que puede pasar hoy.

Ayer no quería toparlo pero para mi grandiosa suerte se encontraba en la puerta del instituto así que no tuve remedio más que entrar juntos. Nos saludamos de beso (en la boca) de lo más natural. Yo ya no soportaba eso, pero antes de que empeorara nos topamos a Katie y a James, para mi suerte Katie quería hablar conmigo y a Kendall no le quedo de otra más que irse con James.

-De la que me acabas de salvar, gracias Katie- agradecí a mi mejor amiga.

-De nada y ¿Qué ahí de nuevo con Kendall?, digo es extraño verte tan relajado y luego tan estresado como ahora- respondió asiendo la típica mirada acusadora.

-Se nota cuando…tú… él… se besan- termino con una mirada algo picara.

-Haa! En serio?- pregunte asombrado.

-Si, mira tu te vez estresado y él como si hubiera ganado el mundial- concluyo.

-Oye eso no ayuda- regañe.

-Lo siento pero es la realidad sabes que vamos a Educación Física se nos hace tarde-

-Esta bien vamos- corrimos hasta la entrada del gimnasio ya k pasaban 15 min. de más, para nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos nos dijeron que no habría clase debido a que el Secretario de deportes nos aviso que nuestra profesora tuvo un accidente automovilístico y no tendríamos clase hasta Enero. Durante la clase que quedaba el "pequeño dolor de cabeza" jugaba ping-pong frente a nuestro salón de clases, mientras tanto yo escuchaba a Katie hablar sobre los problemas con su novio.

En la clase de Física (en el laboratorio) tuve que soportarlo junto a mi equipo.

Y así pasaron todas la clases estaba en la fila de hasta adelante y él 2 filas mas atrás, platicando con Katie y ella haciendo cosas para joderme.

Llego la salida y le pedía a Kenny su cuaderno (Kenny de donde saque eso) Kendall porque nadie tenia el apunte de Física completo y no lo tenia porque nos saltamos la primera hora con Katie platicando.

Katie y yo nos fuimos en el mismo bus, no me despedí de nadie y gracias a eso Katie me regaño, así que creo tengo que ser mas educado. Me baje del bus y camine a mi departamento.

Estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido sin siquiera quitarme la ropa.

30 de Noviembre de 2012

Ayer caí en pecado! Pecado carnal!...


	4. Enloqueciendo de nuevo

Capitulo 4 enloqueciendo de nuevo

Viernes 30 de noviembre

¡Ayer cai en el pecado, pecado carnal!

Ayer me desperte contento con animos de hacer deporte (El cual detesto), todo estaba bien;me aliste para ir al instituto y a las 2 pm ya ida de camino, y en el camino de nuevo me encontre con Katie( lo cual ya es de todos los dias) y como siempre empezo a molestar.

-Logie hola, que hay es jueves-en tono de burla

-¡Ya basta! ¡Callate!, hoy no pasara nada-

-Nada malo jaja, apuesto a que caeras de nuevo jaja-

-Callate burlona, y bajate o te empujo-

-ok ok-

Caminamos las mismas calles de todos los dias hasta el instituto hablando de tonterias, como la ropa y cosas asi.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, sorpresa sorpresa, el se encontraba comprando un agua, pero lo dejamos pues estaba hablando con dos chicas de otro salon, cosa que por un momento me enojo.

-Apurate Katie ya compra tu licuado para entrar al instituto que nos toca teoria de estetica.

-Ya ya lo pido, que desesperado, calma nerd-

-No soy nerd estas loca-

-Jajaja pero es tan facil hacerte enojar y con lo que me gusta a mi hacerte enojar-

Katie pidio su licuado y cuando seguimos la pelea de que era o no nerd no note que ya estaba tras de mi y para cuando lo note estaba sujetando mi cintura como si nada

-Hola que considencia-Dijo Kendall sonriendo ante mi intento de soltarme de el.

-Hola Kendall ¿Que tal vas hoy?- Dijo Katie mientras le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que no me saludaras hoy? Que grosero-

-Mande?, no te escuche bien-

-Hola- decia el "pequeño dolor de cabeza" dandome un beso en la mejilla rozando mis labios

-Ho...hola como estas Kendall?-

-bien comprando un agua y Katie un licuado y tu, tu como estas?- me pregunto con mucho interes.

-Yo bien, aqui esperando a Katie- le conteste perdiendo el interes en la conversacion.

-Jaja y a mi no? - me pregunto pero yo ni encuenta de lo que dijo.

-Aja, claro- le conteste pero ignorandolo por completo.

Nos entregaron las bebidas, entramos al instituto, caminamos al salon y vimos que estaba mi maesteo de dibujo, entramos y paso la clase de teoria.

Se paso el dia volando, eran las 5:50 clase se literatura y seguimos con la obra teatral " Don Juan Tenorio", leimos y acabo la clase, fui a dibujo, entregue las laminas y ...

El momento de la clase de las 7:39 habia llegado, subi al tercer piso del edificio E, y espere a que comenzara la clase, sentado muy cerca del salon y el aun no llegaba.

Todos fueron llegando poco a poco, yo estaba ( casi en la puerta de informatica) sentado escuchando musica con Katie (una banda increible llamada Big Time Rush), ella se fue por un agua y el " pequeño dolor de cabeza " aparecio saludando a todos.

El profesor de informatica nos pidio entrar, yo me sente del lado derecho esta vez y mi compañera del lado izquierdo.

Llego Kendall y se molesto al ver a mi compañera junto a el.

-Logie, por que estas tan lejos?- me pregunto haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior.

-Por que si hoy quiero el mouse y no el teclado-

-Ah? Pero tu compañera esta enferma, que feo me enfermae-

-Haaa y a mi que-Le decia mientras mi compañera y yo nos cambiabamos de aciento

-Gracias amor ya no me enfermare-Lo decia victorioso-

-Ok da igual-

El profe nos envio el trabajoy empezamos a me enfoque en mi trabajo, iba bien pero me atore en una pregunta asi que le pregunte a Kendall

-oye sabes la formula de la hoja 2?- le pregunte

-Si- me explico y pude terminar bien mi trabajo.

-Que me daras?- pregunto muy seguro de si.

-Mande- me hice el tonto.

-Si, que me daras a cambio de la informacion, ya se!- me sujeto fuerte contra mi silla y me beso sorpresivamente a talpunto que no supe que hacer.

-Y bueno...otra duda...ya sabes que pido a cambio- contesto.

-Ninguna gracia- leconteste yo alterado.

Pasaron escasos 3 min y el me pregunto algo

-Oye sabes lo de la hoja 3? Ayudame por favor- me pidio el "pequeño dolor de cabeza" con una carita tierna.

-Si- le explique y al igual que yo lo hizo bien.

De repente dejo de ver el monitor y me volteo a ver, nos miramos y senti un tipo de conexion por unos segundos.

-Gracias- decia Kendall, seguido de eso me beso, y yo, no se que pasaba por mi cabeza ...que...que que correspondi.

-Ah!?- logre decir algo confundido.

-Que? te agradeci eso es todo-

-Okey- dije alargando la e.

Seguimos trabajando y con cualquier duda de el o mia, siempre era el mismo agradecimiento una y otra y otra vez; un beso.

Todo fue asi yo...el...besarnos y nadie se daba cuenta! "Que acaso estan ciegos" pense.

Seguimos asi con el jueguito, yo tube una duda y ya saben el procedimiento nada mas que esta vez el beso fue sin duda y muy intenso.

Mientras los besos continuaban, el equipo a mi derecha en el cual se encontraba su exnovia me iba a preguntar pero

-Log... -Me toco la espalda pero no termino la frase debido a la escena pasional frente a ella.


	5. En que diablos esta pensando

Lamento la confusion me equivoque y subi eccidentalmente el cap equivocado pero este si es lamento la demora la autora no estaba inspirada bueno basta de escribir esto y aqui les dejo el cap 5.

Sabado 1° de Diciembre

Ayer solo me desepcione una y otro y otra vez; lo vi coqueteandole a una chica, adivinen quien Jo.

Tube la clas e de Literatura y fue tediosa, después otra clase y al final una maravillosa hora libre!, salí a comer con mis amigos y al regresar fue que vi a Kenny ligandose a Jo, para mi sorpresa, fue que Kendall me miraba y después de unos instantes regresaba su mirada a Jo.

Pasó ingles sin novedades y luego Matematicas, me sente junto a Katie y ella a proposito se sentó a tres filas de él, yo lo sentía demasiado cerca.

Acabo la clase y salí casi corriendo, no quería despedirme de nadie, pero Katie me obligo a hacerlo, así que no tube de otra más que despedirme de mis amigos y de los amigos de ella; y claro también de Kenny mi "pequeño dolor de cabeza" , el encuentro fue raro, de hecho me atrevop a decir que fue hasta gracioso.

-Adios Kendaal- decia Katie burlandose de mí.

-Bye Katie…Adios Logan- se despedia "el pqueño dolor de cabeza".

-…Bye… Buenas noches, me retiro y Katie te espero afuera- LO dije ya caminando a la salida.

Él se encargo de que me despidiera como es debido; me tomo del brazoy pasó… me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Yo sentí que np podía hablar, pero solo salío de mí boca un casi inaudible "Bye".

Subí al bus y al llegar a mi departamento no dejaba de pensar el como Kenny me tomaba delbrazo, juraría que el destino de sus labios eran los mios pero menos mal no pasó.

Decidí encender mi consola de videojuegos para despejar la mente y cuando definitivamente no podía mas caí rendido en mi cama.

Lunes 3° de Diciembre (aclaro día por día)

El fin de semana fue demasiado extraño salí a comer con una chica que quiere conmigo, pero no pasó nada de nada realmente no me interesa. El domingo solo pase me la pase haciendo tare con la PC o viendo TV.

En la Noche

Hoy ha sido muy raro he tenido que ir solo al instituto de Katyie no he sabido nada.

Tube todas mis clases y Kenny no me ha dicho ni un "Hola", creo que es mejor así.

En nuestros pequeños intermedios de 10 min lo veo coqueteando con Jo, mientras yo intento comunicarme con Katie.

Paso mi ultima clase y al fin pude comunicarme con Katie…y sobre Kenny sigue con Jo.

Martes 4 de Diciembre ( se vuelve un diario normnal)

Me he levantado sin ganas de asistier el colegio, pero en verdad quiero ver a Katie, y Kendall es un tarado, juega conmigo lo sé…


End file.
